yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ATEMVEGETA
Correct all Crimson Crisis rulings. Last was Hyper Synchron (CRMS-EN003) :Correct all Raging Battle rulings. Last was Exploder Dragonwing (RGBT-EN040) Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 19:26, 6 October 2008 (UTC) O_O E oxi re file! ELEOS! Kai esy Ellhnas? OMG! Nai 3erw kai allous Ellhnes: User:Mindmime. Apo pou eisai esy re file? (to any reader, the language written is Greek. Don't expect to understand it ^_^). --Darth Covah 16:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) * Apo th mana Krhth, nai, ap'thn polh tou Re8ymnou. Kammenos Krhtikos Yu-Gi-as. Mia erwthsh re file: Pws eisai toso enhmerwmenos panw sta rulings? Eisai Judge? --Darth Covah 17:00, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :* I see. Pantws kala se blepw, 3ereis ta Rulings poly kalytera apo tous perissoterous edw mesa, mallon kalytera k apo mena :-S. Sebasth h prospa8eia s, to game einai dyskolo k me pollous kanones alla prepei na tous 3eroume. Bebaia yparxoun polloi "BKSS" kanones alla ti na kaneis. Ektos apo to na 3ereis tous kanones, paizeis k to game kiolas? --Darth Covah 17:29, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::* Wraios o paixths. Egw exw twra edw k 2 xronakia perasei Hrakleio Krhths (gt oute sto Re8ymno eixe kaissa), k eimai mia xara...otan peraseis me to kalo na frontiseis na exeis kalo deck, gt ta Tele-DAD me ta opoia paizw egw edw k kairo den asteieuontai...oute fysika k ta alla meta decks. Na meineis enhmerwmenos k 8a tous kaneis liwma. :::P.S. Exeis MSN? Na mporoume na ta poume k pio aneta? --Darth Covah 17:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::* Den peirazei. Mporoume panta na ta poume edw. An k arga h grhgora 8a s xreiastei to MSN, gi'auto 8a s symbouleua na ftia3eis. Ase p 8a mporeis na e3askh8eis stis monomaxies me MSN dueling. Exw pai3ei me paidia ap'olo ton kosmo mesw MSN kai einai fobero. Sto synistw anepifylakta. --Darth Covah 17:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::* Kai egw xarhka file ATEMVEGETA! Na'sai kala, kai na ma8aineis nea Rulings! Farewell! --Darth Covah 18:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Signature * Ela aplo einai auto. Pas panw dexia sthn o8onh ekei p leei "MORE", kaneis click k dialegeis thn epilogh "Preferences". Se ena shmeio leei "Signature" kai exei ena box p leei "Raw Signature". Kane tick sto box kai grapse mesa sto mikro para8yro dipla apo ekei p leei "Signature" thn ypografh p 8es na exeis. Egw exw thn e3hs: Darth Covah (Talk| ) xD --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 12:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC) * No problem xD. Pes m an 8es pote tpt allo! --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 14:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Smashing Ground vs Tytannial Na s pw re file ATEMVEGETA, eides to neo ar8ro tou metagame.com? Se ena shmeio leei oti h Tytannial mporei na akyrwsei Smashing Ground??? Afou h Smashing Ground den kanei target!!! Ekane la8os o Curtis Schultz? --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 12:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) * Ap'oti fainetai akoma k oi pro kanoun la8h... :P.S. Ekana to test gia Judge LV 1 sto site ths UDE k perasa me 100/100. Twra eimai Judge k me th boula ^_^. Phgaine na to kaneis k esy to test na exeis k to prestige ^_^ --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 13:00, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : Phgaine edw - alla prepei na exeis UDE number kai password gia na kaneis to test, kai gia na ta exeis auta prepei na exeis symmetasxei toulaxiston mia fora se epishmo tournoua... an den exeis symmetasxei, mallon 8a prepei na perimeneis... h psakse na deis mhpws mporeis na kaneis aithsh gia na s dwsoun UDE number/password. Den 3erw, egw phra to diko m UDE number apo thn Kaissa k h UDE m esteile mail me to password peripou ena mhna argotera. Sorry man an den mporeis na kaneis to test twra, alla me to p pas se tournoua 8a eisai (sxedon) etoimos! An exeis erwthseis panw sta diadikastika ase mnm sto Talk Page m kai 8a s apanthsw. Exw k inside access twra sthn UDE katalabes ^_^. --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 14:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :* An 8ymamai kala, esteila email sth dieu8ynsh player@upperdeck.com k zhtousa na m apostalei o kwdikos gia ton UDE number XXX-XXX-XXX. Meta apo kamia dyo bdomades m hr8e email apo noreply@upperdeck.com me ton UDE number kai to password. --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 15:06, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Re: MSN Afou to katebases einai pio eukola ta pragmata twra. Sthn mpara epilogwn prepei na deis thn epilogh "epafes(contacts)". Phgaine ekei kai pata "pros8hkh neas epafhs(add new contact)". Sto pedio "dieu8ynsh hlektronikou taxydromeiou" grapse to email mou - darthcovah@hotmail.com. Meta 8a dw egw thn prosklhsh p stelnei to MSN sou se emena kai 8a se pros8esw kai sth dikia m lista epafwn. Meta mporoume na kanoume chat kanonika. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 08:08, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Unsigned message in Queen of Thorns forum I didn't actually leave a message of my own on that page. I just added the unsigned template after Metagame.com's message. (see here) -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:43, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes. That'd great if you could. See Template:Unsigned for how to use it. You can get the user name, along with time and date, by looking at the page history. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Sig & Ruling You can change your signature in the "My Preferences" page. Try this: ATEMVEGETA (Talk) That should always appear in red, even after you create your page. (At least, I think that's the right colour.) And I'll get to the ruling in a minute. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Deleting pages Deleting pages is restricted to only some user groups. You can instead add to the page to flag it for deletion and someone else may delete it after that. -- Deltaneos (talk) 12:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Wrong? That refers to inherent Summons, like "Dark Armed Dragon". It does not apply to Trigger/Ignition/Quick/etc Effects. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:44, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I'm not understanding. There is a negation window for all Summons - Normal, Special, Flip, etc. When else would you activate "Solemn Judgment" to negate a Special/Flip Summon? --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::As for your example, when you activate the effect of "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", you are activating a monster effect. You are not performing a Special Summon, so "Solemn Judgment" cannot be Chained. ::You perform the Summon when resolving the effect of "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness". This is the time at which "Solemn Judgment" would be activated. However, you are in the middle of resolving an effect, so cards cannot be activated. Technically, the "window" still occurs, but you can't do anything during it. ::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 23:13, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Dark Eradicator Warlock It is a Continuous Effect. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 17:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Uploading To upload an image, you must first have the image saved on your computer. Then click " ", click browse to select the image from your computer, then enter the name of the image page in the destination filename field. Finally click upload. (Remember to check the Image Policy to see how to name images) In the case of the Fortress Warrior image, it can be done a bit easier since you're uploading a new version of an existing image. Click where it says "Upload a new version of this file" and select the image from your computer and click upload. -- Deltaneos (talk) 18:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, upload it as a seperate image, using EN instead of JP. For other English images, you sometimes might have to change the rarity part of the name if the English one is a different rarity than the Japanese. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE:KURIBOH, DOOMCALIBER KNIGHT, DIVINE WRATH I got the TCG rulings off the Netrep site. Honestly, I'm not sure about it. In the Japanese Wiki, they mention that there is an additional Sub-Step to Damage Calculation, effectively Sub-Step 4.5 (for the TCG chart) or Sub-Step 3.5 (OCG). It occurs after the monsters' ATKs/DEFs have changed. In this Sub-Step, you activate/apply effects which change the amount of damage received, such as "Kuriboh"/"Nutrient Z". You also apply the effects of "Amazoness Swords Woman"/"Mad Sword Beast"/"Waboku". The problem is, there's a ruling that the effect of "Sanga of the Thunder"/"Suijin"/"Kazejin" activate at the same time as "Kuriboh", and those effects modify ATK, so they should not activate during the new Sub-Step. So, either (a) the effect of "Suijin" etc is REALLY weird, or (b) the Japanese Wiki is wrong. I'm honestly not sure which one to believe. I was going to do more research tomorrow, or when I had some time. Last I checked, the effect of "Suijin" etc activates at the same time as "Injection Fairy Lily", which means the Wiki is wrong - but again, it needs more research. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Tongue Twister Its Japanese text is different. :When this card which was Tribute Summoned is sent from the field to the Graveyard, draw two cards. When this effect is activated, this card is removed from play. The last sentence is a little awkward, but it pretty much means "then", not "and". --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey So where do you guys keep up to date on rulings and stuff like that? Picasso 81189 07:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE:UDE deleted forums I don't know of any. They used to archive them at COGOnline, but their archive is a little out of date and incomplete (since lately they just linked to the site). I've heard that some people have had luck using Google and looking through their cached pages. For example, this ruling for Tytannial. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Message Hey it's me Kirho, please try to answer my question at the ruling queries page, I would be glad if you will help me, thanks a lot. Crystal Beast revisions I would like to know why you deleted the Trigger effect from the Crystal Beasts. From my understanding of the Trigger effect is that if it says something to the effect of "If this card/monster is destroyed (or other effect)", it is a Trigger effect. I get this understanding from the Trigger page. I won't re-edit the pages for now, but I would like to know the reason why "If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone" is not a Trigger. --Astromath 00:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) * Ok. No prob. J --Astromath 22:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Netrep If I remember correctly, someone said that using in headings causes problems in browsers. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:00, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Deck Devastation Virus's ruling page It should be editable now. -- Deltaneos (talk) 18:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) RE:OCG Rulings They're not necessarily wrong. The problem is that they do not come from the official FAQ, so they're technically unofficial. If I ever get around to updating all the rulings, then they'll be removed anyways, so I'm just removing them now. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:30, 21 March 2009 (UTC) OTK is it working? Is that otk really working? Kirho Re: Tragoedia the Lord of Nightmare Dammit. I was worrying about that. I'll try to get rid of it ASAP, before people start quoting "Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia said this..." Thanks for spotting it. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:54, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Umm, how did you know it was fake anyway. It looked convincing to me. -- Deltaneos (talk) 18:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Card Rulings:Ancient Lamp About your edits, from where are the rulings? They don't appear on Netrep or that Judge Resource site. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:32, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Hm, I'm not sure - I haven't seen that site before. It would probably be better to not use that site, at least for now. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still not sure about the site. Personally, I'd rather not, since it's better to be safe than sorry. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I just had a better idea. List the rulings as "Semi-Official", and remember to include a to that site. I forget about this option, and it looks applicable here. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:35, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Lazy! ::::yu-judges.com Rulings - Ancient Lamp ::::It's annoying, since they don't seem to have a name for their site other than "yu-judges". Play around with the format if you want. ::::By "the Judge's rulings", do you mean the "Rulings from Judge Forum"? Then yes, you can include them. ::::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:57, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Looks good. But you just copy-and-pasted what I gave you, so you're still lazy :P --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Some Problems *groan* See, this is one reason why I didn't like the idea. Only include the ruling if it is absolutely necessary - such as if there are no official rulings. Skip duplicated rulings and anything that should be obvious with thirty seconds of thought. And omit any rulings that are unclear or easy to misinterpret. The "Soul Exchange" one can go. Most of the stuff on "Destiny Hero - Plasma" can be taken care of by the "See Also" at the bottom, so it can go. Pojo should only be used if the posted is an employee of UDI/Konami. Masterdramon doesn't, so don't reference him. For "Alien Infiltrator", you are refering to the Italian rulings? I don't think there was even an Italian Judge List, so ignore them. That rulings for "Penguin Soldier" is correct. Flip Effects are always mandatory, and always activate, even if you choose to have them resolve without effect. Come to think of it, stop using that site. It was a bad idea in the first place. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Just get rid of them all. :All the rulings for "Alien Inflitrator" were not official, so I deleted them. :--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:29, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Crimson Crisis Rulings Because for me, the .pdf page takes forever to load. Although I guess you're right - we probably should link to the .pdf, for consistency's sake. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Card Rulings:Ancient Lamp Again! I'd prefer that they were just removed. I haven't found a credible source that lists those rulings. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:38, 4 April 2009 (UTC) RE:OCG Rulings update Currently, I'm doing the last rulings that Konami releases. If I ever get caught up, I'll go back to the first rulings the released (since rulings are posted individually - not grouped by card - on the OCG FAQ). My Japanese is far from perfect since it is not my first language, but I manage. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't have MSN. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Card Rulings:Doomcaliber Knight They're on Netrep. -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Netrep got its rulings staight from the UDE site. Those rulings were officially issued by UDE. TCG rulings have differed from the Japanese rulings or other fundamentals before. might need to be added to the page. -- Deltaneos (talk) 22:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Those rulings are from the Judge List. They are official, and still apply. And stop trying to make sense of the "Kuriboh" rulings. We've been over it twice already. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 18:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :That ruling was not reversed, so it still applies, regardless that the situation is impossible. :The intention of the ruling is still correct: "Doomcaliber Knight" will negate the effect at Chain Link 2. That part has not changed. :--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:13, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Autoblock It's a glitch with Wikia where people whose IPs where in the range 10.8. were incorrectly being affected by autoblocks. You're not the only one who had that problem. See here. -- Deltaneos (talk) 14:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Yubel's rulings! BAM! It's unlocked. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Exiled Force activates on the field? Hey I was lookin'over the forums and came across a ruling about Skill Drain, in which you noted that cards like Exiled Force activate on the Field!? I don't get it, for years I thought Exiled Force activates in the graveyard, after its tributed from the field. Since it's in the graveyard, its effect can be applied because skill drain can't stop effects that activate in the graveyard, deck, or hand, but can stop them on the field. I am very confused, please clear this up for me, ty -Kywinters RE: Exiled Force Thanks for explaining that. I got it now :)-Kywinters Card Rulings:Winged Rhynos Rulings from the Judge List are still official. If we have a ruling from the Judge List, then it shouldn't be deleted. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) *A new subsection? I don't see why it would be needed. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Problem I don't trust that yu-judges site. Unless you can offer me some concrete proof that they're reliable, then I don't want them used. If you have a stored copy of the rulings, then feel free to add them. Cite the Judge List as a source. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Marshmallon Glasses japanese lore No, it was translated correctly: ::If this card and "Marshmallon" are face-up on your side of the field, then your opponent cannot select a monster other than "Marshmallon" as an attack target. What's wrong? --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 02:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that. .... :It looks like a BKSS. Although, in the OCG it's the opposite - "Marshmallon Glasses" does not interfere with direct attacks (semi-officially; officially, there is no word). :--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 16:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::My current theory is that with "Ring of Magnetism", you declare the attack normally, and then "Ring of Magnetism" immediately switches the attack target before players can respond to the attack. So, ::*If you control "Amazoness Tiger" and another "Amazoness" monster equipped with "Ring of Magnetism", then you declare the attack normally against "Amazoness Tiger", and then "Ring of Magnetism" switches the attack target to the other "Amazoness" monster. Then, players can respond to the attack declaration. ::*If you control two copies of "Command Knight" and one is equipped with "Ring of Magnetism", then your opponent cannot attack, so "Ring of Magnetism" cannot redirect the attack. ::This is because "Ring of Magnetism" is a really really old card, so it is weird. ::"Absolute End" should work the same way. You select the attack target normally, and then "Absolute End" changes the target to the player. ::"Taunt" clearly works like "Marauding Captain". "Absolute End" and "Ring of Magnetism" will always win. ::I'm guessing that "Staunch Defender" works like "Ring of Magnetism". The only problem is that it causes a Replay, which means that it makes monsters/players invalid attack targets, similar to "Marauding Captain".... I'm willing to call that ruling a BKSS, and that it causes a Replay only because it has been specifically ruled to do so, and that it does not affect attack targets. ::Versus "Absolute End", you have two competing lingering effects which are trying to do the same thing, so you only apply whichever effect resolved last, similar to "Level Limit - Area B" vs "Final Attack Orders". ::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::(Tsk, that "Manage attack targets" page is misleading. It includes both Continuous Effect that prevent a player/card from being an attack target, and it includes Trigger Effects that change the attack target once it is declared. But, it excludes Continuous Effect like "Leghul" which add additional attack targets. That page looks more like the a fan-made thing, like the list of female monsters, which is entirely based on opinion rather than any concrete rulings -- but I digress.) :::Correct, I'm saying that you select any monster as an attack target, and then "Ring of Magnetism" et al change the attack target to the proper monster. :::"Absolute End" clearly changes the attack target after the attack is declared against a monster. See the ruling on it versus "Taunt". :::"Staunch Defender" is an old-ish card, so it might not do the exact same thing that it says it does. :::Also, replays cannot occur in the middle of a Chain. If the activation (not resolution) "Staunch Defender" causes a replay, then the replay will still occur after "Staunch Defender" resolves. :::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 15:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Right, you first attack the monster with "Raregold Armor", and then the attack gets shifted to the monster with "Ring of Magnetism". ::::If I remember correctly, there was some ruling that lingering effects are trumped by Continuous Effects. So the Continuous effect of "Ring of Magnetism" will override both "Staunch Defender" and "Absolute End". Tsk, I should find that ruling.... ::::Also, with "Absolute End" vs "Absolute End", I'm pretty sure that you would apply "Absolute End" last :P ::::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::No problem! Remember, it's still just a theory, so let me know if you find anything that doesn't work out. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 13:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Delta Crow - Anti Reverse I saw your forum answer for Delta Crow - Anti Reverse, and i was wondering why royal decree would stop delta crow's hand activation since it doesn't hit the field, and Royal Decree specifies that it negates trap cards on the field? duel? duel me--Duelghoul007 14:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) duel? duel me--Duelghoul007 14:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) BAW vs Tytannial who would win in a fight in a duel, Blackwing - Armor Master or Tytannial, Princess of Camelias? 01:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yea i would like to know that also because of their effects. MKA 02:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Help? The first one: :Q. When "D.D. Warrior Lady" is attacked by "Red Dragon Archfiend", can its effect be activated? :A. Still being resolved. "Still being resolved" means that they haven't decided how it will play out. There's no answer. The second one: :Q. When the monster revived by this effect activates an effect, if the revived monster is not face-up on the field at resolution, then do you resolve it? :A. Yes, in this case the negation effect is not applied, and you resolve effect. So, if "Gladiator Beast Darius" Special Summons "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus", then if you chain something like "Ring of Destruction" to the effect of "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" and destroy "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus", then the effect of "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" won't be negated. The third: :Q. Does the effect continuously target the Gladiator Beast monster after it is Special Summoned from the Graveyard? :A. Yes, it continuously targets. :If an effect like "Book of Moon" flips "that card"/"the Special Summoned Gladiator Beast monster" face-down, then it is no longer targeted, so the "negate" and "return to your Deck when this card is removed from the field" effects will no longer be applied from then onward. If monster becomes face-up again, then it will still be no longer targeted. The fourth: :Q. If an effect activates on the field/Graveyard and the monster is no longer on the field/Graveyard at resolution, then is the effect not negated? :A. The activated effect is still negated, even if the monster is no longer on the field/Graveyard at resolution. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 02:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::2) Heh, I didn't think about that before. The Wiki also lists your quoted ruling... hm. Yes, I'd say BKSS. ::4) Correct. ::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 17:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Blackwing shura and armor master rulings nid help If BF armor master is removed or flipped face-down, and i re-summon him, can i still activate (the remove the wedge counter effect) if the opponent's monster w/ the counter still on the field? Rulings Troll? I've noticed you spend alot of time in the rulings forums answering questions, are you a judge at tournaments or do you just read into card ruleings too much? BTW I mean "Troll" as a compliment --Azure Knight-Zeo 23:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) kalut the moon shadow kaluts awesome ability rocks but being a fellow blackwing user myself i still think it should be limited because its a cheating ability 19:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) hey can i get some help on what happens first. its my turn and i draw i get 2 my standby im down to 400 lp my friend has two burning lands on his field and i have lava golem on my which means i know i take 2000 but its the second turn on my sarcophogus which brings the last piece of exodia to my hand can someone tell me who wins thank you man RE:Wikia(J) Oh, it's nothing important. :''NOTE: The server is being moved over the next couple days, so edits done immediately before the move will not be saved. Be careful! (The move will begin on Dec. 23 at the earliest, and will be done by the end of the week.) --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Contradict on "Necrovalley" Unless something changed recently, the Contradict on "Necrovalley" should still be accurate. Or did something change? --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Pardon? "Necrovalley" can't negate costs. Nothing can negate costs. :And its effect that prevents removing from play works the same way as "Imperial Iron Wall" - the ruling is just worded incredibly badly. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::"Big Burn" cannot even be activated, since "Necrovalley" should work the same way as "Imperial Iron Wall". See the TCG ruling on "Necrovalley" versus "Book of Life". --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Still, we've been told repeatedly that in the TCG "Necrovalley"'s first effect only negates things which target, which is why there's the contradiction >.> :::Oh well. Thanks for your time. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sub user pages Yes, you can create as many as you need, provided that they're not spam. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Dear Duelist, I would like in inform you that I have just created a duelist friendly and safe chat on my user page for duelist. I'm also asking if you would like to be a moderator for the chat. I, as the owner, have seen you about the boards all the time and would be honored if you would accept this position. I can see from experience you love/enjoy this game as much as I do and will work to helping other duelist who may not be as experienced as you. If you wish to decline this offer please feel free. If you would like to accept please leave me a message on my users page with the name you are going to be referred to on the Chat. Thank you and I hope to talk to you soon. --TheDivineDuelist 19:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Back to an old discussion: Card Rulings:Ancient Lamp As much as I hate to admit it, we should probably add those rulings. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we should still add them. I'm a little wary of them, but they should be official enough. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC)